Not Even For the Sun
by sordidicons
Summary: Fluff fic, a married bliss set in the future


Not Even For The Sun   
By: Ally   
Rating: G   
Summary: The stuff that fluff is made of…set 10 years in the future.   
Feedback: If ya really like it….   
Distribution: As I said If you really like it, then take it…just let me know where it's going.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"William Alexander! You come here this instant!" Willow stood in the middle of her spacious living room, her hand on her hips and a small girl hiding in her skirt. A shock of brown hair peeked around the doorjamb, followed by a pair of downcast blue eyes. "William, come here." Willow pointed to the large armchair which sat facing her. The boy of seven slowly shuffled over to the chair and sat down, his head hung in resignation. "What have I told you about hitting your sister?"   
  
"Not to...cause she's littler then me. But she bloody started it!" William pointed to the small redhead standing behind her mother.   
  
"I don't care if she started it! You know the rule about hitting, and you know I do NOT want you losing that type of language young man! Now I want you to apologize to Jenny, and go up to your room. And don't even THINK about turning that Playstation on!"   
  
William pouted and slid off the chair.   
  
"Sorry Jenny." He mumbled, then sulked up to his room. Willow sighed and collapsed into the chair William had just been occupying.   
  
"Spike is defiantly going to hear about this." She muttered under her breath.   
  
"Mommy?" Jenny asked, pulling on the hem of Willow's skirt.   
  
"Yes honey?"   
  
"Is daddy in trouble?"   
  
Willow smiled. "Just a little. But don't you worry…why don't you go outside and play while it's still dark?"   
  
"Yay! Jenny gave her mother's leg a quick hug, and then ran towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, Spike came in, nearly knocking the small child over.   
  
"Daddy!" Jenny said in her best-annoyed voice.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry luv!" He scooped his daughter up into his arms and swung her around. "So how was your day?"   
  
"William hit me, and you're in trouble!" Willows green eyes went large as she conveyed the severity of him being in trouble.   
  
"Am I now?" He placed the girl on the floor and looked over to where Willow was sitting, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise.   
  
"Yep!" Jenny chirped, then ran out the door to the dusky front lawn, slamming the door behind her.   
  
"So what am I in trouble for?" Spike smiled, and crept over to Willow.   
  
Willow surprised him halfway though by getting up and stalking over to him.   
  
"How many times have I told you not to use that language in this house? Especially in front of the children? It's bad enough that Will insists on hitting his sister at every opportunity he can! What happens when he accidentally breaks some poor kid's arms by just playing with him! He doesn't know hies own strength, or how to control it! I can't always be the bad guy in this house Spike! I can't take it…I just wanted them to have some semblance of a normal life!" Willow finally lost control of her emotions and issued a gut-wrenching sob as her face crumbled into tears.   
  
Spike gathered Willow up into his arms and gently rocked her. "Shh, shh. It's okay luv, I'm sorry. Don't cry. I'll try and be a little sterner with Will, and I'll teach him how to control his strength. Just don't cry, I can't take it when you cry. And as for a normal life, you knew when we got together that there was no way that would happen. Their mother is a witch, their father is a soulless demon, and they're growing up on a hellmouth. Besides, normal is a relative term."   
  
Willow sniffled and giggled a little.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. And I did know that when we were married, even when I first fell in love with you, that a normal life just wasn't I the stars for me."   
  
"Do you ever…"   
  
"Do I ever what Spike?"   
  
"Do you ever regret...us?" Spike asked softly.   
  
"No! Never! I love you Spike, and I wouldn't trade being with you for anything in the world! Why do you?" Willow pulled back from his embrace and looked him in the eye.   
  
"Luv, I wouldn't trade you for anything, not even being able to see the sun." He kissed the tears away from her eyes and held her close to his still heart.   
  
In the silence the sounds of their daughter on the swing reached them, as did the sounds of their son's Playstation. Willow sighed.   
  
"I thought I told him, he was not to turn that on." She started to pull away to go upstairs and yell at him again. But, Spike stopped her.   
  
"I'll take care of it."   
  
Willow smiled, as Spike started upstairs towards Will's room.   
  
"I love you Spike."   
  
"I know." Spike turned and smiled at her then opened the door to Will's room.   
  
"William Alexander, didn't your mother just tell you WERE NOT allowed to turn that on?!"   
  
  
~FIN~   



End file.
